Unexpected Savior
by Tokiyoh
Summary: ok, my first attempt at vampires. no twilight vampires just yet!  : Reviews are very welcome to me, I want to know how to improve! Anyways, it's about a girl named Hana who meets some vamps. Agh, just read!


"Oh, but dear, we're not finished knitting yet!" said. Hana looked at her and feebly smiled. There was something ominous about her, no matter how cheery and happy she seemed, she always seemed to have a dangerous, dark aura surrounding her. Hana shivered, the small Japanese woman couldn't hurt her, and the next door neighbors were bound to hear if anything bad were to happen. It was Tokyo after all, and Tokyo was a very heavily populated place… Still… The old woman continued knitting, weaving the yarn in and out of certain holes or places quickly and easily, but her hands shook as she did so and she paused, looking up at Hana. "My dear, would you mind cutting this piece of yarn, before you go? I can't quite reach the scissors…" Hana reached over and grabbed the scissors briskly, cutting the yarn with them and handing them to the woman with one swift movement. Mrs. Matori struggled to get a grip on the silver blades, but no avail. They fell to the floor with light, muffled thud. Hana bent down slowly to get them, her dark red curls shrouding her face. As her long, pale fingers finally coiled themselves around the cool metal she yelped out in pain as the skin on her lower cheek was sliced open and out pulsed hot, sticky blood. She stifled a scream and straightened up quickly, turning back to face Mrs. Honda. The only thing left in her place was her wheelchair, which was laying on its side, the leather arm rests on the sides bent out of shape.  
"My dear, I'm sorry… I just can't resist you anymore…" She smiled menacingly, standing by the light switch for several of the rooms. She flicked them to off, and broke them into a permanent down position before sauntering towards Hana. Hana fled the room, screaming like mad. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door, struggling to open the small window. Heavy rain poured outside, and the window sill was slippery and wet. Finally she pushed the window back and broke off the screen, climbing up and out, all the while slamming herself into the door. She fell down onto the metal balcony below, jerking in pain as she fell on her legs awkwardly. She struggled to pull herself over the rail and drop to the lower one, but her leg was bleeding, and it shot sharp pains up her legs and into her torso. She sunk down to her knees and leaned against the rails. She was dead, and she knew it. Mrs. Honda was suddenly by the sliding door, pushing it open with quick, messy movements, like she needed to kill her quickly. What if she was going to eat her alive? It made her nauseous thinking about it. Hana broke into a series of sobs, rain beating down on her, only adding to the feeling of distress that she felt. Mrs. Honda lunged at her like some sort of animal, her "dentures" sharpening to sharp points. She saw a fast flash of silver and the body of Mrs. Honda dropped at her feet. Black blood, as dark as ink, spurted onto her face and clothes. Hana crawled to a corner and leaned into the wall as much as she could. Dizzy and fatigued from all the fright, she felt her body suddenly relax. Her eyes were already half-way closed and the last thing she saw before it went black was a tall, lithe and lean body balancing on the thin metal barring of the rail.  
Hana had no idea of what was happening. She was awake and alert, and she could hear the rain still, but she kept her eyes closed. Her mind was thinking too quickly for her to catch up, and her muscles felt too tired to move. For a moment, Hana thought she was dead and she started to panic until there was a light pain on her left cheek. Her eyes opened automatically, and she found herself staring back into a pair of dark red eyes. She opened her mouth to scream , but it was covered by the person's hand. "Shh…" The person said, pulling their lean body up straight. "Is your name Hana?" And with a quick nod, Hana stood up slowly, holding the rail for support, still dizzy with confusion and fear. "W-who are you?" She stammered looking at the person apprehensively. She knew it had to be a woman, for the voice wasn't as deep as a man's. She observed the woman, tall, lithe, lean yet well muscled. The woman was wearing all black, with light-padded shoes that resembled a ballerina's footwear. She were also wearing a black balaclava with only the eyes showing. As the woman took it off, Hana was surprised with the results. It held the face of an young Japanese woman, her mouth slightly open, and her expression filled with concern. "You aren't hurt are you?" She asked and by the accent you could tell she was raised in Japan. As Hana's vision cleared more, she realized that the woman wasn't wearing black clothes, but she was wrapped in black cloth. The cloth held her body form-fittingly just like how the mummies look in the movies. On her back were two katanas, held securely in place by their leather sheaths, and one wakizashi, also in its sheath, which was a dark red with golden dragons sewn onto it. "My name is Yuki Konozaki. Do you have any idea of what just happened to you?"  
Hana didn't reply, she stood there, slumped over, staring at Yuki with pure shock. All of this was happening too fast, and not only did the clothes, swords and woman frighten, confuse and shock her, but she couldn't help but stare at Yuki's teeth.. All of them were perfectly white and straight, but that wasn't what surprised Hana. She found herself staring at Yuki's sharp canines, which were long enough to reach the middle of her bottom canines. "Hello?" Yuki said again, snapping her fingers together loudly, "What are you starin-" A few seconds of silence passed by then a look a realization crossed Yuki's face. "W-what are you?" Hana whispered, the note of despair and horror returning to her voice. Yuki walked slowly over to Hana and brushed the wet strands of hair from her face. The action reminded Hana of her own mother. She smiled at Hana, those terrifying teeth glinting in the dim moonlight. Hana gulped and stared up at the tall woman, eyes wide. "I'm going to protect you from now on." Yuki simply stated, her smile genuine. Another moment of awkward silence passed by. "Hmm.." Yuki continued after a long silence, "Well, we should get you some new clothes shouldn't we?" Hana nodded solemnly and walked back into the cool house, her soiled clothes sticking to her skin. Yuki jumped onto the rail and said, "Hey Hana, I'll be back in a minute! Wait here!" She swung over the rail with ease, leaving Hana standing there alone in the dark, scared and tired. She walked over to the couch and sunk down onto it. She buried her face into the cushions, trying to warm herself by wedging her body between them. She started to drift off into sleep, dozing lightly every now and then until there was a light thud on the balcony. Hana sat up abruptly looking around wearily, feeling more relaxed at Yuki came inside. "Did you sleep well?" Yuki asked quietly, there was specks of blood on her teeth and face, but it quickly disappeared when as her pale hand wiped it off of her defined cheekbones.. "I was just dozing.." Hana replied, realizing that she actually felt more awake. She stretched and yawned loudly, noticing that her clothes were dry now and the rain had lightened a bit. "You slept for a few hours, so I decided to call my partner and get a bite to eat." Odd, her teeth looked like any normal pair of teeth. Maybe Hana was too tired to see straight. She looked back at Hana innocently, her eyes seemed like a bright cherry red instead of the dark red she had seen earlier. The red seemed to glow now and she did happen to look like she was ready to run a marathon. "Do you eat.." Hana couldn't bear to end the sentence and she looked at Yuki with a blank expression. "Eat? You could call it drink I suppose," She said, her mouth forming the words slowly, evaluating Hana's reaction carefully. "But Damian and I only do it when we need to. We wouldn't like the authorites to be after us now would we?" She popped her knuckles and walked over to Hana and sat beside her. Hana looked at her, nose crinkling up at the mild smell of copper. Or was it blood? Hana pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "Who's Damian?" Her voice had an edge to it, as if one cannibal wasn't enough. Or was she something else? "Damian," Yuki said quietly, her voice dropping to a lower tone, interrupting Hana's thoughts, "Is my partner. He helps me with everything. He's on his way now to meet you, but be warned.. He has a temper. Her red eyes flashed with anger, almost lighting up like fire. If anything were to happen.." She placed the wakizashi in Hana's hands, "Use this. But I'm pretty sure I'll be able to keep him in check."  
Hana grasped the blade gingerly, hiding it between two cushions, just so 'Damian' wouldn't get offended. "Speak of the devil." Yuki said, standing up and walking over to the door. Hana's attention switched to the door. What was Yuki talking about? No one had knocked on the door. She mouth fell open as Yuki swung the door open and a tall man (even taller than Yuki!) strode in. Hana pulled her legs over the blade, wincing in pain as the blade sliced through the crevice between the two cushions and into the soft flesh of her thigh. Damian's attention suddenly turned to her, his eyes focused on her. Hana jumped a little, frightened by his eyes. They were all black, not a single speck of white on them. Terrified, Hana stood up and blood ran down her leg. He was by Hana in a flash, too fast for Hana to try and block his teeth. He bit into her leg, growling at Yuki as she leapt at him, almost like how a lion attacks its prey. Her 'normal' pair of canines sharpened to long fangs again, sharp and ready to rip flesh into bits. So Hana wasn't seeing things. Hana grabbed the blade and slid it out of its sheath, pointing it at Damian. His eyes narrowed as if the thought of her hurting him amused him for a split second. It was long enough to let Yuki rip him from Hana's leg, and she grabbed his shirt and flung him towards the wall. He pushed off, throwing himself like a bullet at Yuki. She sprinted out onto the balcony, taunting Damian, challenging him to come closer. Her eyes glinted with acrimony, and she hissed at him, enraged. Yuki smiled forecfully and braced herself, pushing her body forward a bit and digging her toes into the metal of the balcony. Hana watched quietly, holding the blade by it's handle, unsure of what to do with it. As Damian came close to Yuki, she jumped the side and grabbed his shirt, spinning him around and pushing him into the wall again. She pushed her forearm into his throat, struggling to keep him still. "Calm down!" She demanded, her mouth open wider than possible, teeth bared. Her teeth were showing, a sure sign of her anger, but she closed her eyes and pushed her arm onto Damian's throat even harder, struggling to calm down. "Calm down." She said to him through closed teeth, obviously trying to keep herself from biting him. Hana was starting to wonder if Yuki was trying to persuade herself. Her teeth were clenched so tightly you could see the outline of her jaw, and her fingers were clinging to his shirt like claws. Suddenly Yuki's grip lightened greatly and she looked at Damian, the emotion in her eyes impossible to see from where Hana was sitting. As Yuki stared Damian down, he looked back at her with his all black eyes and he slumped against the wall, his face streaked with guilt. She snapped her arm away from his neck and stalked back inside, slamming the sliding door beside herself. It was obvious he wasn't invited inside. He looked at the handle for a brief moment, then swung over the rail and down below. Hana slid the blade back into the sheath and looked at Yuki, "You want this back?" She asked in a soft voice. Yuki snatched it out of her hands angrily and snapped, "Go cover up that measly scratch!" Hana looked at the long gash, and stood up, she turned to Yuki and retorted, "Measly? Measly? You should be apologizing to me! Because of your stupid partner , I could of gotten killed! You have no id-" Yuki whipped around, towering over Hana, her bright eyes glowing. "How dare you try and blame this on me! It's your fault you cut yourself because of your utter stupidity!" Yuki stormed off into one of the bedrooms. Hana stood there, expression hurt and defeated. She limped into the bathroom and searched for some gauze and bandage, her cut still bleeding profusely. As she wrapped up her leg with TLC, she had to stifle a scream as Damian swung through the small window she had escaped out before. She jumped back in surprise, and knocked a few antique perfume bottles off of the counter, falling to the floor with a light ring. Her eyes started to roll back into her head and she tipped over. Damian stared at her with a blank expression and caught her arm as she fell down, jerking her to a stop. Instead of all black eyes, they were a bright, glowing red just like Yuki's. He was very handsome, and she hung limply in his grasp, slightly dazzled by his charming appearance. Of course, he did have a scary side. Obviously. She straightened up and backed into the wall. Suddenly he smiled docilely. She shifted uncomfortably under his grasp and he let go. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry about, you know." Hana looked up at him blankly and glanced at the door. Damian laughed and walked out, closing the door behind him. Why did he laugh? Hana turned towards the mirror and gasped. She was a hideous mess. Her face was dotted with black blood and her clothes torn and ripped. Her shirt…. Her bra was visible! She turned red. Her brown eyes flew to her hair. The loose curls she had once had were now in big knots. Hana sighed and began brushing out the nest on top of her head and after a few minutes of feeble struggling with the animal on her head, she managed to straighten it out a little bit. She sighed and poked her head out of the restroom. Yuki looked up from where she was sitting on the couch, and she briskly tossed Hana a pair of worn out jeans and a tank top.


End file.
